


血精石

by MadMirror



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/pseuds/MadMirror
Summary: 旧文存档





	血精石

我偶尔会见到卡尔，他一般是来杀我的。  
这时候我会谨慎地躲起来，在树林的阴影里看着他。我一直觉得他看起来不像是夜魇那边的人，因为他的头发就像天辉森林中碎落的阳光。他在树林中观察一会，看不到我便转身离去。确认他走远了，我就出来。  
我叫玛吉纳，他们也叫我敌法师。一个人伐木的时候我喜欢抬头向上路看看，虽然隔着大片的森林什么也看不见，但我知道，穿过我眼前的鸟语花香，在最远处那死寂与荒芜之地，美杜莎在那儿。  
别误会，我不是喜欢她，之所以关注她，纯粹是出于好奇和防备，以及，对朋友的关心。小小是个可笑的名字，但他这个人并不可笑，只是这个不可笑的人最近却又做了一件可笑的事情。他爱上了美杜莎，那个据说奇丑无比又邪恶无比的蛇发女妖，而如果她不是天辉的敌人，这倒也没什么大不了的。  
我警告过他，他只是一脸沧桑地说我不懂爱情。好吧，他长得就一脸沧桑。  
小小又去找美杜莎了，我看到中路又没有了他的身影。这石头行踪诡秘，就算是我也无从知道他在上路干了什么，也许只是躲在树林间看着她，看一会就默默回来。我摇摇头，继续重复着机械的动作，挥刀，落下，挥刀，落下。这大概是世上最简单的事情，但是他们告诉我，如果我把这件事做好了，我将无人能挡，即使是美杜莎，也将在我的刀下死于魔力枯竭。这让我不太好受，小小是我的朋友，而我的存在却注定用来对付他喜欢的女人。  
我向小小提起卡尔，他毫不犹豫：“他喜欢你。”  
“放屁”  
“男人能喜欢男人吗？”  
“天辉能喜欢夜魇吗？”  
“能啊，只要你勇敢地去，哥们一定会支持你的。”  
“你滚，老子说的是你。”  
“你懂个球。”小小一脸陶醉。  
我翻了个白眼，作呕吐状。  
但是是的，当他说卡尔喜欢我，我竟然感到了害怕。

后来小小死了。他死在美杜莎的手里，就像我的其他战友，然后美杜莎死在了我的手里。这一切来得太突然，毫无真实感，我甚至在想，小小是第一个死于所爱之人目光的人吗？  
我丢下美杜莎的尸体，向密林深处追去，最后在河边找到了重伤的卡尔。

我向他走过去，“你怎么样。”  
他的白袍撕破了，沾满血污，却毫不狼狈地站得笔直，金色的双眼满含笑意，就像每次我见到他那样。  
“你快死了。”我对他说，“就算我不杀你，你也会死于流血和中毒。”  
“那你会杀我吗？”  
我看着他腹部的伤口，被毒液侵蚀已经变成了黑色。“疼吗？”我问他。  
“很疼。”他脸色苍白地笑了笑，却用手捂住了心口。  
亲手割断了卡尔的喉咙那一刻，我也听到自己胸腔里的破裂声。

我知道我赢了，却不知道这有什么意义，只能麻木地踏过满地鲜血和尸骸，一步步走向森林深处。我卖掉了所有的东西，那些令我无人能挡的武器和盔甲，甚至包括脚上的鞋子。我只想用它们换一杯酒，让我忘记那些为了拥有它们而战斗的日子，也忘记那些我杀过的人，想杀我的人，为我杀人的人，以及我为之杀人的人。我的酒量并不好，喝到最后，酒馆老板拍拍我的肩膀。  
“你给的钱太多了。”  
“无所谓。”  
“那把这个给你吧，算是找零。”  
我接过那颗晶莹剔透的血红色石头，把它放进口袋里，转身离开了。这东西拿在我手里是非常可笑的，但总有一天，我会用到它，那一天也许不会太远。

走出酒馆的时候我想，小小很幸运，可能在另一个世界没有那么多无奈的身份。  
然后我又觉得他很可怜。  
他们说这里有个传言，只有一个夜魇的爱人，才能让一个天辉的战士心碎。见到卡尔的第一眼，我本该知道我对这句话的误解太严重，也许那不只是传言。只是当时我还很傻。  
所幸，我就快要再见到他了。


End file.
